Generally, a clothes treating apparatus is an apparatus, which treats clothes into a more wearable state. The clothes treating apparatus fundamentally dries clothes and further removes wrinkles, odors, bacteria, and static electricity from the clothes.
In order to perform the above functions, the clothes treating apparatus uses dry and hot air and moisture to treat the clothes. In case that the clothes treating apparatus uses moisture to treat clothes, it is important to spray the moisture uniformly onto the clothes to more effectively treat the clothes.